


96 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

by synystermoxley



Series: The Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley





	96 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

* * *

New York was loud, it was usually nice when it was loud but after a bar fight and a few lines it got overwhelming for the usually flamboyant showstopper.

Shawn stared up at the sky, the pitch black landscape and stars were nice and all but he was trying to spot what he liked to call the ‘kingpin’ of space, the only thing he could ever relate to. It was what he usually looked for after long exhausting nights like these.

It looked like he wasn't making an appearance tonight.

He jumped when someone’s shadow fell over him, looking up and scowling at Kevin. “Big Daddy already tuckered out from partying?" Michaels snickered, staring up at the giant man from where he was sitting on the sidewalk. It wasn't too far from the parking lot near the bars front entrance.

“Just here to tell you the boys and I are heading to another bar. That bitch boy you tussled with is the owners kid and he's giving all of us a shit time.” Kevin explained, looking at the bruised face and scowling.

He hated when Shawn got in fights. Things got so nasty the mans face looked like a puffer fish.

“Well tough luck, daddy, that’s what happens when weirdos gottA eye me weird. The doofus can drown in piss for all I care.” Shawn winced, trying to get off the sidewalk, but a strong grip on his shoulder pushed him back down on the cold pavement. He glared up at his friend, tilting his head in confusion and shoving the arm off his shoulder.

“They ain't gonna let us in another bar with you looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Shawn…”

“Like what? You gonna call me a fag too? Because of my earrings? I'll let you know they cost more than your career.”

Kevin sighed, shaking his head and wishing Shawn would stop putting attention towards everything except the real issue. He swore this was a nightly cycle.

“Huh? What’s the fucking problem?” Shawn tried to get up again, getting pushed down by the hand again. He hated when Nash used his strength against him like he was some unruly runt. He wasn't a kid and he hated being treated like one.

“Look at your face.” Kevin pointed at a motorcycle that was parked near by.

Shawn reluctantly got up, glaring at Kevin's hand and slapping it away when the bigger man tried to grab his shoulder. He stumbled towards the bike, hoping there were no bikers watching or his night would go to total shit. He roughly grabbed the mirror and looked at his reflection.

“You're a damn mess, man. You're coked out, shitfaced and bruised to shit. They're not letting you in anywhere looking like that."

  
Shawn stared at his face, wiping the devils flour off his nose and accidentally smearing blood all over his lips. “So you're all gonna abandon me like alcoholic fathers? Cute real fucking cute.”

“Just stick out here or walk back the hotel. I’m the designated driver so I can't take ya home. We can't have anymore trouble and you've been like a molotov lately.”

  
Shawn drowned out the long lecture, not wanting to snap at Nash for being a hypocrite. Kevin bought the cocaine and took him drinking along with the rest of the Kliq so he didn't get how he was a piece of shit when his friends were doing the same shit he was.

He blinked, opening his eyes and feeling a sudden absence and silence.

His friend was gone.

Shawn frowned, stretching out and rubbing his bloody face. “Fucking rats…” He grumbled, sitting back down on the sidewalk and playing with his empty beer bottle.

The heartbreak kid went back to looking at the sky. He scratched at the stubble on his face and paid little attention to the music booming from the bar, some crappy radio hits that made him want to clog his ears with Q-Tips. He drowned out the laughter, yelling and singing of the couples and friends that walked in and out of the bar. He muted his whole surroundings and focused on the night sky.

* * *

 

Eddie giggled, tripping out of the bar stumbling out and ignoring the shouting from the owner. He got hazed, touching a random guys ass thinking it was Chris and nearly getting beaten up for it. “Where is that cabron anyway.” he hiccuped, heading towards the parking lot and blinking when his low rider was out of sight. “Hey, pendejos, where are you?!” He shouted, getting heated since he hated when people touched his car without permission. “What the fuck?” He stomped over towards where his car was supposed to be parked.

“WCW guys ain’t dick, right?” Shawn walked over, hands in his pockets as he stared at the frustrated Chicano.

“Did you putos do something?” Eddie snapped, seeing Scott and Nash in the bar earlier looking smug and pompous as always.The bastards always made everyone’s life hell in the locker room. “You and your deformed giants took my lowrider didn't you?” He shoved his finger in Shawn's face. The shifty looking pendejo was rumored to be a mischievous prick.

Shawn stared at the accusatory finger, gently grabbing the hand and pushing it away from his personal bubble before he burst and got into another fight.

“Listen, Junior, if I did shit your car I would let you know by now, trust me.” Shawn put his hands on his hips, slightly cocking them as he stared at the intoxicated Chicano, rolling his eyes when he still saw the suspicious look. He only smirked when the eyes briefly scanned him from head to toe.

  
“Then why fuck are you here acting weird? I don’t have time to bullshit, idiota.”

  
Shawn shrugged, playing with his ponytail as he chewed his gum. “Your boys took off with it. Benoit and Malenko left saying some shit about you being too wasted to drive so they took it somewhere else.” Shawn blew a bubble, flinching when it popped in his face.

  
Eddie frowned, not thinking he was messed up to the point his friends wanted to ditch him. He couldn't really think about where exactly he messed up but he knew he was probably causing the usual trouble he'd be embarrassed about once his mind was less foggy.

Shawn smiled slightly, adjusting his shorts waistband and watching tiredly as Eddie took his anger out on some trashcan. “Trashcan is a better seller than Nash? Damn." He grunted. “So, Like I said, WCW boys ain't shit" Shawn grumbled bitterly.

  
Eddie gave the trash one final kick and glared over at Shawn. He hated when jerks like him tried to be funny. “Why are you still here?” The Chicano asked, not sure why Shawn was even saying a word to him. All he heard about the man was how much of a dick he was and how he had some superiority complex. How he liked being a jackass to midcarders and bullied anyone over petty stuff like using the same color coded outfit as him.

  
Shawn kicked at a beer can, watching it disappear under a car. “I’m bored” Shawn scuffed the pavement with his shoes. “But most importantly, I find myself in your same situation, Buckaroo.”

  
“Drunk? Half the crowd here is drunk, puto”

  
“Well, yeah, that and ditched by my dickshit friends.” Shawn stopped his stargazing long ago, not finding his best companion up there. He instead started wandering around the parking lots and smoking his cigar until he finished it. That’s when he was left with his dark thoughts. He was sobering up for some and he needed company. Anyone would do and he just found that anyone he was going to pester the rest of the night.

  
Eddie just felt even more upset being reminded he was ditched. “Ah…” He wasn't accidentally forgotten…just abandoned.

  
Shawn patted the upset wrestlers shoulder. “Hey, if they knew taking your car sobered you up so fast they would plan on doing this more often.” He joked, getting a deathly glare and he just laughed harder. “I’m 50% cocaine so just get use to it, kid.” Shawn smiled widely.

  
Eddie grimaced, just now noticing the way Shawn was fidgeting around. He never messed with coke, not something he wanted to get dependent on since it was far too expensive and wasn't something that helped him blackout. “Ese, I’m not in the mood.” Eddie muttered, wanting to just leave now and find somewhere else to continue his pathetic night.

  
“Neither am I. You wanna go for a walk? We can get some cheap beer at a 7/11.” Shawn probably sounded crazy and desperate but he really didn't want to be left alone when the effects of all the garbage in his system were wearing off. “I know they say I bite but I’m mostly bark…mostly.” He chuckled, knowing it sounded deranged when his face was beyond fucked up.

  
“You're loco…” Eddie mumbled, letting his guard down and feeling less defensive now that he offered some drinks. “Well it’s not like another bar in this area is gonna take you in looking like that.” Shawn looked like someone was trying to practice water coloring and it went to hell.

  
“Yeah, Heard that one already, sweetheart.” Shawn turned around, starting to walk away from the the parking lot. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking when Eddie started following behind him with a look he could only describe as a pouting child following a parent.

  
The walk was a little long, the streets getting quieter as they got further away from all nightlife. He paid close attention to Eddie each time, the Latino silent and having a distinct look he knew all too well. He didn't think he could see it on someone else but it was there and as strong as staring into the glaring sun during the summer. The anger, the dark bags under the eyes and the lost gaze. It was the look where someone wouldn't care if they got killed right then and there. The look that showed a deep wound or maybe more than one. All he knew was that even if their wounds weren't the same they were the reason they were out on the streets of New York looking for a fix to help them feel unwounded for a little while.

  
Shawn gazed up at the sky a few times on their silent walk, his old companion still not in sight and he sighed.

  
They got to the convenience store, Shawn cracking jokes and making Eddie role his eyes as they headed over to buy a six-pack of beer. He watched the Latino grab candy, intrigued that the grown man was still fond of childish sweets while he barely even paid attention to the vibrant area in the store. At least, there was some hope for Eddie and he could still see past the harrowing demons. He wasn't so sure he could do the same.

  
They went to the checkout, both giving fake smiles as the cashier said something about having fun. It wasn't fun, it was a distraction.

  
They stepped outside, Shawn bumping into Eddie when the man went still.

  
“Uh, where are we?”

  
Shawn blinked at the slightly distressed words, looking at Eddie and patting the mans head.

  
“I’m not a perro"

  
“you're as cute as one though, pup,”

  
Eddie blushed, moving away from the patronizing hand and hugging onto the six pack. “You ain't funny" he grumbled. He was far from cute. If he was his friends would still be with him and wouldn't abandon him for being a gross addict. “We're too far from our hotels. I don't even know how to navigate through this basura city..." Eddie grumbled.

  
Shawn just turned back to the convenience store, walking around the back and ignoring how Eddie kept complaining about getting in trouble. “Sweetheart, relax we ain’t gonna get into shit for climbing on a rooftop...” He climbed up the ladder, making sure to wiggle his ass around in his short shorts as he shimmied up.

  
“You’re stupid…” Eddie kept blushing, not sure what his night was turning into and why he was being so complaint to all this.

  
Shawn plopped down, watching Eddie struggle to make the final climb up with the beers. “Ever thought about joining a circus? Climbing a ladder one handed is one hell of a skill, junior"

  
“Culo for brains" Eddie panted and sat down right next Shawn. He was fast at pulling one beer out, cracking it open and chugging.

  
“Does culo mean pretty?” Shawn snickered, grabbing a beer for himself and taking small sips.

  
“Yeah, culo means gorgeous”

  
“Then I’m the best culo around"

  
There was a moment of silence, Eddie staring at Shawn as beer dribbled out of his cheeks before he started cackling. He smiled, finally saying one joke that made the man laugh.

  
“Y-You’re a pendejo!” Eddie choked, dry heaving as he laughed like a hyena. The mix of the shit pronunciation and misuse was killing him.

  
“Seriously? I tried so hard and you laugh at that?” Shawn shook his head, still sipping slowly while Eddie was already on a second beer.

  
Soon they were surrounded by empty cans, Shawn only drinking one beer while Eddie went through the rest with ease. It wasn't that he didn't want any, he craved it, but if he drank a bit more Eddie wouldn't be wasted enough to stick around with him. Instead, he just discreetly slipped out the baggie from his pocket and took quick snort.

He felt a bit more at ease.

  
“Ese, you shud see wad I’m seein'.” Eddie giggled, laying on his back and eating skittles as he stared up at the sky. He felt numb again.

  
Shawn looked up from where he was sitting Indian style, big smile on his face as he saw his faithful companion come out and join them. “That's the kingpin.” Shawn stared at the glowing sphere and reached out in unrealistic hope he could touch it.  
Eddie furrowed his brow and looked at Shawn.“The fuck’re you sayin'?” The Chicano's voice cracked.  
Shawn chuckled, never really mentioning his dumb thoughts to anyone else. He was probably going to end up seeming like a pretentious poet. “The moon is the kingpin of the sk--"

  
“I heard ya but what the fuck?”

  
Shawn glared at Eddie, shoving him and making him spill the packet of skittles all over himself. “As I was saying…” he got a glare and he was quick to ignore it.

“The moon is the kingpin of the sky. The moon ain’t ever done a single bad thing to me or anyone.” Shawn knew Eddie was still looking at him weird but he could care less.

“I want to be like the moon. No one hates the moon or wants to kill it. It never takes pills or gets sent to prison. Always silent, never backstabbing or judgmental. The moon doesn't leave you for dead, doesn't care about who ya fuck, doesn't care about your skin, the fucked up shit you do or yell at you for puking on the carpet. The moon is just your silent companion, calm, patient and listening to all your problems. The moons been around a long time and never tried to rip anyone off. The moon ain’t ever gonna use your name to impress other folks or pushes clouds outta the way to get the spotlight. The moon treats everyone the same.” He had a fixation on the stupid rock, always looking up and reminding himself that he wasn't shit compared to the burning example of perfection he had in front of him every few nights.

Perfection he could only dream of achieving since he could never be as good as the moon was to him to the people surrounding him.

  
Eddie remained silent, not thinking Shawn could say something that wasn't a shitty pun or a joke. He could understand, staring at the mans face in the moonlight and understanding why they were spending the night together like this. He sat up, inching closer to Shawn and jumping when his new mate made eye contact with him.

  
Shawn felt a leg brush against him and barely acknowledged it. They weren’t getting to that part, not just yet. He knew there was attraction, he'd been staring at Eddie and he'd provoked the latino to stare at him with his teasing so the tension was built long ago.“If ya got something cheesy and chick flick worthy to say go ahead. Its Dr.Phil hours tonight,” He bopped the nose with his fingers and chuckled at the scowl.

  
“don' got much to say…” Eddie wasn't deep, he didn't have anything all profound to get off his chest. He didn't even know why he drank or why he popped pills. There was no reason, not one single for him to be constantly hurting his loved ones with the garbage he did. He was lonely, he had everyone watching out for him but was feeling lonelier each passing day and night. He was realizing he only had two people who cared now, Vickie was always upset and his siblings despised him. He only had Chris and Malenko now but both men just got tired a few hours ago of his bullshit.

  
“Solitude ain’t a good friend, Ed.” Shawn placed his hand the Latinos shoulder. Not out of comfort or pity but out pure relatability. He didn't have to listen to Eddie to know what he was feeling because they were both wearing the same painfully tight shoes that left them tired every day.

  
“And the moon is, pendejo?” Eddie snickered, getting a chuckle out of Shawn.

  
“I mean the moon don’t talk but at least it’s always there.”

  
Eddie agreed with that, at least in Shawn's coked out ramble it made sense. At least the moon wasn't like how his family was with him now.

  
Shawn went back to staring at the moon, he could feel peaceful and didn't mind the arm sloppily reaching down towards his inner thigh, fingers reaching to go underneath the revealing shorts. In any other situation he would've punched the bastard trying to get handsy with him in a drunken state but tonight it was different and he had no problem allowing it. Eddie's voice let him know he was well acquainted with long lonely nights and pointless gazing.

  
It was hard to find someone worth the time or well deserving of his truth.

  
The night sky was bright, allowing him to stare at Eddie's face as sloppy hands tugged down his short. He smiled, scratching Eddie's chin and observing the blush forming on the cheeks. “I kind of rushed dressing today. It's a special surprise though." Shawn snickered lazily and started tugging at his cock. He laid back while Eddie yanked the shorts off his ankles.

  
Eddie breathed heavily, getting flustered when the man was quick to spread out his thighs obscenely wide. He stared, yelping when Shawn sat up and kissed his face. He was passing a lot of nights like this, hearing other men and women before it eventually lead to sex. It was a cycle and he wasn't really breaking it unless Vickie tried to give him a second chance.

  
“Stop staring and get to it, stud” Shawn kissed the Chicano, chest pressing against the other mans as he got gently pushed back on the floor. “Just fuck me up…” he breathed, staring into Eddie's eyes and chuckling when the rage he’d previously seen at the parking lot was replaced by lust. Two angry and depressed individuals finally playing with their wounds and desperately tying to find solace in intimacy. Shawn couldn't complain, nights like these were one in a million and he savored them.

  
Eddie's hand already unzipped his pants, cock rubbing against Shawn's. He was grinding and kissing the blondes neck. He squeezed at the chest, getting a giggle from the man that went straight to his throbbing erection. He loved this, he loved anything that made him feel less lonely and appreciated it even if it was just by having sex. “Papi, you're so noisy.” Eddie snickered, kissing the face and growling when arms wrapped around his neck to keep him from making any distance. “You really wan' me to fuck you up, perro?” He nibbled at the neck and his in the shoulder when heard a loud moan erupt from Shawn.

  
The showstopper cackled, getting a kick out of Eddie being all shy. “Daddy, just put it in. I hate chit chat" Shawn giggled, getting an offended look from the Chicano. “Hey, when I fuck I ain’t got time to be a sarcastic ass. Now chop chop get to it" He pecked the lips.

  
Eddie grumbled, pressing the tip of his cock down the the mans shaft and balls before sliding in slowly. He winced, not really using prep and he could tell Shawn was in pain. He kept still, kissing the man and whispering reassuring words into the ears.

  
“I told you to shut up, didn't I?”

  
“How the tables turn"

  
Eddie slowly started moving, nails digging into his back as he started thrusting into the tight ass. He moaned, Shawn looking like he quickly forgot the pain and moaning so loud he was scared the cops would get called on them. He yanked both their shirts off and let their skin shine in the streetlights.

  
Shawn pulled at his own hair, back arching as the hands caressed his pectorals and the thick cock pumped into him. “ahh…oh fuck yes" he panted, biting Eddie's bottom lip and tugging it. “Such a good fuck. Cum inside me, please.” he lifted his balls up and threw his head back he spread himself further.

  
Eddie's face was burning up, putting Shawn legs over his shoulders and pounding into the cocky man so hard his knees were getting scrapped up. He didn't even want to imagine how messed up Shawn’s back going to end after this.

  
Shawn kept staring at the face, purring when fingers slid into his mouth and he eagerly bobbed his head. He swirled his tongue around the digits and never broke eye contact with Guerrero.

  
Eddie was ready to cum, he couldn't last long with the way Shawn was looking at him. His breathing and thrusts started getting erratic and he stiffened as he came inside warm channel with an embarrassingly high pitch moan.

  
Shawn hummed, wrapping his legs around Eddie's waist and keeping the flaccid cock in until it completely emptied inside him. “Good…so good." he grabbed Eddie's face, sliding his tongue in the parted lips. This would never heal their wounds but it was damn close to the best remedy to mask the pain for a while.

  
Eddie moaned, grabbing Shawn’s cock and stroking the leaking member as they sloppily kissed.

  
Shawn was a bit surprised, his past one night stands never really caring for him after they got their fix. He jerked his hips into the hand, whining when Eddie parted away from the kiss and started kissing him down his chest. “Wow d-damn..” he watched Eddie play with his chest, hands rubbing his nipple and tongue brushing against the other.

  
The showstopper looked up at the sky, hand tangled in Eddie’s mullet as his body got the attention it been craving for months. The clouds had the moved around, the moon cover up and hiding behind them. He turned his attention back to Eddie, guessing he didn't exactly need his nightly companion this time.

  
“can I go down on you?”

  
Shawn raised a brow at the question. “You just pounded me like a jack hammer what kind of question is that?”

  
Eddie rolled his eyes at how crude Shawn could be. He was just making sure that the man was comfortable with what he was going to do. “I'll take that as a yes, estupido,” Eddie trailed kissing down the stomach until he got to Shawn’s cock.

  
The tongue slide around the tip and lips went up and down the sides. Shawn saw stars, gripping tightly onto the hair and pressed Eddie's face against his throbbing cock.

  
Eddie chuckled, he had a talented mouth and felt happy he could get anyone desperate and horny with a few tricks he learned over the years. He lapped at the tip, keeping eye contact with Shawn as he took the long member into his mouth and down his throat.  
Shawn's toes curled, about to pistol hips and fuck the cute face when Eddie suddenly pulled away. “What the fuck? That’s messed up you can't just stop like that!” Shawn whined and glared at the laughing Latino.

  
“Yeah, I can.” Eddie pissed the cock, sliding his tongue down the shaft and lifting up the balls. He looked at the dripping entrance, cum spilling out and he slid his tongue in.

  
“ah, shit!” Shawn gripped at his own hair again, panting and letting Eddie clean his entrance out. He could even breathe, the tongue swirling around and driving him crazy.

  
Eddie used his thumbs to spread the hole out, tasting himself as he rimmed the blonde. He went on for a good few minutes, pulling his tongue out and taking the cock back in.

  
“a-ah! You're a dick!” Shawn slammed his fist down against the roof floor and thrust into the mouth.  
Eddie hummed, bobbing his head at Shawn's rapid rhythm and pulling away just in time for Shawn to cum all over his face.

  
Shawn sat up, arms and legs trembling so bad at the punishing pace they went at. He smiled as Eddie kissed him, the Latino putting the shorts back on him and sliding the shirt over his head. “I cant move" he giggled, flopping down against Eddie's chest.

  
“You don’t have to, pendejo.” Eddie zipped up his pants once his cock was tugged back into the denim jeans. He patted the back, laying back down with the man and letting him pass out against his chest. He was pinned now, usually the first to leave since staying after a fuck always led to awkward talks he would much rather avoid. He couldn't leave this time, not because Shawn fell asleep on him but because he felt like he had to stay this time.

  
Eddie knew exactly how depressing it was finding someone you wanted more than nothing to connect with and being dumped like an unwanted animal. He didn't want Shawn waking up on the dingy rooftop just to find out he was abandoned once again.  
He eventually fell asleep, Shawn's face buried again his neck and his leg hooked around his waist.  
Eddie grumbled when something bright got in his eyes, cracking them open and getting blinded by the sun. “Shit…” He rubbed his eyes. His sight eventually adjusted, letting him see clearly and stretched out. He glanced over where Shawn was sleeping, surprised to see the man wasn't next to him anymore.

  
Eddie stood, up looking at his surroundings and not spotting Michael’s anywhere. He wasn't upset, just a bit surprised Shawn was the first to leave. He thought after that whole deep speech he'd stick around but he guessed he wasn't worth being with.  
He sighed, sitting down on the ledge on the building and taking his shirt off. The sun was nice, he didn't get why anyone would complain when sunbathing felt so good after cold nights and weather. It took him back home, not to his adolescence or visits there but to the days where he had his dad around to take him out places.

  
Eddie felt a shadow fall over him a few minutes later, not bothering to look up since he guessed it was just a cloud passing by and blocking the sunlight.

  
“Sweetheart, you're burnt to shit.” Shawn grumbled, touching the back and staring at Eddie when he looked back at him in surprise.

“what? I was just getting a few beers. Also Nash called and I had to tell him why I wasn’t at our room. The big idiot is so confusing…” He yelped, getting tackled by the Chicano in a bone crushing hug. “I was gone for an hour. I had to piss and get out of the sun I fucking hate sunburns"

  
Eddie hide his face in the chest, clinging on Shawn and what he guessed was his moon on lonely nights for now on.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
